Cold as Fire Trilogy, Book One: Same Difference
by Daughter of Wisdom and Music
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up at the pilots' doorstep, and asks for their help. The problem? She's a mystery to herself! Together, these teens must unlock the girl, Sayuri's memories, and recover important information. But both sides get more than they bargained for. Pasts are unveiled, tempers tested, connections revealed. Nothing is as it seems anymore... or was it ever?


**Okay… The title sucks, I know. I might change it. Also… this story may have SEVERAL plot holes. But I tried. Kinda. Ish. Duo: Oh **_**hell**_** no! You thought about the plot for a grand total of 6.5 friggin' seconds! Me: Shush! Go poke Wuffers or something. Wufei: I **_**heard **_**that! Can**_** none**_** of you pronounce WU-freaking-FEI?! Duo: Fine… Wufei : **** Duo: …Wu-freaking-Fei! Ha! Wufei: INJUSTICE!**

**Enjoy!**

**Same Difference **Chapter One: Stranger

_**Duo**_

Ah, the sound of Wu-man's unmanly squeak. How satisfying. Of course, I'll deny everything. What exactly did I do you ask? Well, that's for me to know, and the other to yell about. As I prepped myself for pilot 05's full wrath, there was a knock on the door, and I proceeded to answer it. When I opened the door, I did not expect to see what I saw. I thought it'd be Heero, back from the grocery store, but…

"Uh, hey here," the girl at the door smiled awkwardly with a timid wave. She looked about my age, maybe one or two years younger. She had dark hair, and dark eyes. Kinda cute, but that's the inner pedo talkin' here.

"Hi! I'm-!" I would've continued to introduce my gentlemanly self, when Wuffers chose that _exact_ moment to slam into me, screaming;

"MAXWELL!" I fell to the ground, trying to push the raging Asian off of me. It took a startled;

"Lord have mercy!" from the girl to stop Wufei from strangling me right then and there.

Wufei then cleared his throat, and removed himself from my person. He may not like "onnas" very much, but he did not specifically enjoy being perceived as the crazy murderer that he is by them. Or anyone, now that I think about it. Hm.

"Who are you, exactly?" Wufei asked he young lady. Not kindly, mind you.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'm-"

"Omae o korosu!" an all too familiar voice exclaimed loudly. Wow, my friends have wonderful timing. Please note the sarcasm.

I glanced at the general direction of the furious voice. Just as I expected, it was Heero, threatening to brutally "end" something or another. Perhaps the shopping bag? Sorry, getting off topic.

Mr. Perfect Killer made his way up the few steps to the front door, cursing in several languages all the way. That's when he saw the girl.

"Who are you? What is the reason of your presence here? Answer quickly; I have a gun." Damn. He _always_ had gun. And some rude questions.

She girl looked surprised at first, but then her expression morphed into- was that a smirk. She then reached into the pocket on the inside of her coat, pulled out her very own handgun.

"So do I."

Evidently.

"Answer me," Heero prompted, extracting his own weapon from where he hid it.

"Fine," the girl sighed, "I'm here because… I kinda have a memory problem. Someone told me to come to this address. Sounds insane… Listen, I dunno how, but you guys are apparently the answer to my prob. Or at according to my… er- _friend." _She almost said the last word bitterly.

"So…yeah. Any ideas? Y'know, for my memory?"

"Uh…" I said very intelligently.

"I believe it may be best for you to come in," Wuffers said carefully.

Enter she did. As we all filed inside, I saw that Heero still had his gun carefully trained on the girl.

"Dude," I whispered, "Drop the gun." Heero contemplated this for a while, and grudgingly stowed his firearm back into the depth of his pocket. Gosh, he carried that to the _market_? The war was over!

When we got to the living room, I told the girl to sit, and hollered for Q and T.

"QUAT! TRO! WE GOT A VISITOR! GET YO BUTTS OVER HERE!"

I heard a pair of feet treading lightly down the stairs, and another walking towards us from the reading room. The two soon showed up at the entrance of the room.

"Duo?" Q said, "We heard you-"

"Who didn't?" Wuffers interrupted quietly. Quat looked exasperated, and continued.

"So, who is this?"

We- well, mostly me, told them the story of the girl, and her problem.

"Hmm." Was all that Trowa said.

The girl then explained herself a bit more thoroughly. She told us how she woke up in a forest, confused, and pieces of her memories missing. She did remember one person though. The one who told her to come to us. She had discovered a paper with his/her name and number, and contacted that person immediately. She refused to tell us his or her name, but I don't blame her. With the glares directed at her, (courtesy of Hee-chan and Wuffers) she was bound to not trust us. Didn't stop me from trying to get her to, though.

"So, what was your name again?" I asked friendlily.

"Uh, Suki… No, Sayuri? I think so. Wait no… never mind. I can't remember right now. I swear it was on the tip of my tongue… Just call me Sayuri for now, then."

Trowa looked sympathetic. He had lost his memory before.

"This is certainly an odd situation. But I think that I speak for all of us when I say that we are willing to help," Quat said. Judging from _some _expressions in the room, (Yeah, you know who I'm talkin' 'bout.) he fully did _not _speak for everyone.

"Anything that could give us pointers to a solution? Anything out of the ordinary?" Q continued.

"Actually, yeah," Sayuri said after thinking for a bit, "I've been having weird dreams, or I guess, _flashbacks_ of strangle things. Repeatedly. Like-"

Surprisingly, it was Heero who interrupted. As he talked, he pulled an object out of his magically humongous pockets.

"Like _this_."

**Cliffie! PM me if you think you know what's happening. Till next time!**


End file.
